Rizzoli and Isles: Magical Deception
by Aquaprincess3
Summary: Jane Rizzoli has seen a lot of rare rape cases over her years as a Boston police detective; so when 16 year old Kira Star walks into the police station with torn cloths and claims she's been raped, Jane thinks it's just another day on the job, but soon Jane will discover that not everything is what it appears to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rizzoli & Isles: Magical Deception **_

Prologue

Kira Star walked into the boston police station, feeling dizzy and dazed. Kira couldn't remember how or when she got to the building but what Kira did know was why she was in the police station; because late last night, Kira was raped. She didn't know where or when it happened or even who raped her, all Kira could manage to remember was when she woke up; Kira found herself feeling extremely sick and in alleyway near a dumpster instead of at home in her nice comfortable bed.

Kira knew she probably looked like trash but she didn't care, Kira was determined to make sure who ever did this to her would pay. While in the alleway, after she was done throwing up, Kira took a good look at her clothes which were torn up a little bit, not extremely bad but enough to tell Kira that some random person had his/her way with her at some point during the night while she was unconscious, Kira had watched enough cop shows to know what had just happened to her was rape, and that no one should get away with raping her.

So Kira found herself dizzily walking toward the police station, and now Kira was standing at the front desk looking at a man with a light tan and light grey hair wearing a white policemen's uniform typing something on his computer.

"Excuse me" Kira said politely. The clerk looked up at her with cold eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with miss?" the clerk asked not trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Actually there is, I'd need to talk to one of your female detectives if there's one on duty please?" Kira asked.

"Name?"

"What?"

"Your name miss, what's your name?" the clerk asked starting to get more impatient.

"Oh sorry, my name is Kira... Kira Star." Kira answered reluctantly.

"Okay, miss Star, I can see if there is a female detective on duty, is there a specific reason why you need to talk a female officer?" the clerk said as he picked up the phone, getting ready to dial a certain female detective.

"Yes there is," Kira said quietly but enough for the clerk to hear her "I'd like to report a crime."

"What crime would that be, miss Star?" the clerk asked sensing another hoax.

"A rape"

"Who's the victim." Now Kira was starting to get impatient but she answered the clerks question calmly.

"Me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Jane's POV

Detective Jane Rizzoli walked into the police department's lobby, headed straight for the front desk, feeling really agitated and pissed off. Bobby Massey; the front desk clerk had called her up saying that it was urgent and to come to the police station quickly.

Bobby didn't give out specific details of why it was so urgent, all he gave out was "someone requested to speak to a female detective, and I thought of you, Rizzoli."

Jane was pretty much used to Bobby's random "urgent" calls, but this particular call, had really ticked her off, because right before Bobby called, Jane was about to go on her usual, but well needed run with her best friend Dr. Maura Isles.

During the star-center building collapse that had left her younger brother Tommy with a major head trauma, and her partner Frost with a broken shoulder and a few broken ribs, Jane had reconciled with Casey, but unfortunately is still being distant due to fact that Casey still won't reconsider the surgery that could literally end his life.

"Okay Bobby, where's the "someone" that requested a female detective?" Jane asked with every bit of annoyance she felt. Bobby stopped typing on his computer to look up at her.

"She's over there, Rizzoli." Bobby said as he pointed toward the lobby's waiting area, Jane looked over to where Bobby pointed to. As soon as Jane saw who was sitting at the waiting area, all the agitated feelings she had suddenly washed away.

The "She" was about 15 or 16, her clothes looked a bit torn up, her long strawberry blonde hair was in two high messy pigtails, and looked like she was asleep. Jane looked at the girl's torn clothes a bit more closely, and then turned to Bobby, who turned back to typing on his computer.

"Bobby, is she here for the reason I think she is?" Jane asked feeling the agitation quickly come back.

"Her name is Kira Star; she walked in here 20 minutes, requesting to speak to a female detective." Bobby said still typing on his computer.

"Bobby, you haven't answered my question," Jane said firmly feeling her anger grow. "Why is she here?"

Bobby looked up at her with his usual cold blank star and said.

"She claims someone raped her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Jane's POV

"Bobby, you do remember I'm a homicide detective, right?," Jane asked "not special victims."

"Yes Rizzoli, I do remember that you're a homicide detective." Bobby said feeling he was being treated like an idiot.

"Then why am I here?" Jane asked irritable.

Bobby gave an irritable sigh.

"Because, like I said before Rizzoli, she walked in here 20 minutes ago requesting to speak to a female detective," Bobby said "and before you ask, I tried all the female detectives in the special victims department, none of them have answered."

Jane placed her right hand on her right temple, and sighed.

"Okay Bobby you win, I'll go talk to her." she grumbled.

When Jane reached the waiting room, she had a better view of the girl who was definitely asleep. Her height and her facial features told Jane, she was 16, had a very light tan, her lightly torn clothes were a baby blue mid drift that had huge dark navy blue heart on it, underneath the mid-drift was dark navy blue under top, and the girl's shorts were the ones that looked mostly torn up.

Jane shook her head in complete disgust, even though she was a homicide detective, and the fact that she saw dead bodies, rape victims homicidal crimes because of her job, Jane still hated seeing them that way especially when the victims are so young because she knew most of them didn't deserve to die the way they did and they could never take back what happened to them.

Jane took a few moments to compose herself before she spoke.

"Kira?" Jane spoke softly as she placed a hand on Kira's arm, the girl woke up quickly and was looking startled.

"W-What! Where am I?" Kira asked franticly.

"It's okay, it's okay you're fine you are at the police station, Kira" Jane said calmly

"W-Who are you and how do you know my name?" Kira asked still looking very scared.

"I'm detective Jane Rizzoli and I work for the Boston police department and the clerk over there told me your name and why you're here," Jane said as she pointed over at the front desk "do you remember?"

the look on Kira's face which was also very pale told Jane that she was starting to remember and that she was starting to calm down a little.

"Okay, Kira; you asked the clerk to get you a female detective, because you think you were raped" Jane said as calmly as she could.

But Kira still looked upset after Jane said it.

"I was raped!" Kira said irritable

"Okay it's okay I believe you Kira" Jane said trying to calm Kira, which seemed to work.

"Thank you" Kira said quietly as Jane slowly sat down in the chair in front of Kira.

"Okay do you know who raped you?"

"No."

"Okay do you know when or where it happened?"

"No." Jane knew she was going nowhere with this and could see that Kira was too, so she rose up from her seat.

"Okay Kira, first; I'm going take you to the hospital so we can get a rape kit done, and after that you can tell me what you can manage to remember from last night, okay?"

Jane could literally feel how scared Kira looked and felt, but the young girl slowly go up anyway.

"Okay" Kira said quietly, Kira was just about to move when she suddenly stopped.

"Kira are you okay?" Jane asked, noticing the girl's face getting paler.

"I'm fi-" Kira started to say, but suddenly stopped mid sentence, when she felt her whole entire body started to shake widely and she fell to the ground.

"Kira!" Jane yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Jane's POV

Jane could literally feel her adrenaline glands kicking into overdrive as she quickly turned over an unconscious Kira onto her back.

"Kira, Kira can you hear me?!" Jane said as she shook Kira to see if she could get a response, when she got no response, Jane quickly checked Kira's pulse; it was a little shaky but still there, Jane felt a little relieved, but knew if she didn't get Kira help soon, it wouldn't be there.

"She's probably going into shock!" Jane thought, but without Maura, all Jane could do was just guess.

"Bobby, get an ambulance down here now!" Jane yelled at the clerk who rose up from his seat to see what the commotion was about. Bobby quickly grabbed the phone receiver and began quickly dialing the emergency number.

It felt like a decade when the ambulance finally pulled up and the paramedics putting Kira onto a stretcher. Jane and everyone who had witnessed the scene watched the paramedics drive off with their sirens brightly blaring, and wondered and worrying; if help had arrived in time or not.

Kira's POV

When Kira woke up; she felt extremely groggy and a little disoriented, she closed her eyes for a few minutes to get the dizziness to stop, and when she opened them again, Kira couldn't believe what she saw; it looked like a small room with white walls and a white floor, but monitors were everywhere including one right next her beeping and showing colorful lights, and a large shower type curtain hanging a few feet from her. Kira could smell a very strong odor of disinfectant, but suddenly right after seeing the ivy tube that was attached to her right arm, Kira knew she was in the hospital.

"_But, how did I get here?!" _Kira had thought, just as she felt the dizzying grogginess come back, and just like that; Kira slipped right back into unconsciousness.


End file.
